


❝тнє ∂ιffєяєи¢є вєтωєєи уσυ αи∂ ι❞ || яιяєи ||

by attack_on_ghouls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Seme Levi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_ghouls/pseuds/attack_on_ghouls
Summary: Levi was a trouble maker; he skipped school, annoyed teachers, got into fights and had a history of exploiting people's deep secrets. He was considered a narcissist - he was cocky, selfish, manipulative and just an all-round emotionless asshole. But he was okay with that, he didn't feel the need to change. He thought of himself as an 'honest' person who didn't take any shit. However, he'd happily admit that he couldn't care less about other's feeling. That was, of course, until he met a certain shy and adorable brunet boy.           * * * *Eren was quiet, he didn't feel the need to talk all the time. Sure he spoke to his friends, but outside his small 'social' circle, he didn't really speak a great deal. He much preferred to bury his head inside a book or pull out his guitar and create music. Because of his quietness, people didn't really notice him; but he was okay with that. Less drama, less rumours and less people trying to make conversation with him. He was happy that way. But like any good book - or movie - that soon changed when an over-confident, rude and emotionless boy came into his life.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Unforatanlly I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin or the characters within it. However the plot does belong to me. 
> 
> This book does contain mild language.
> 
> Genderqueer Eren X punk Levi
> 
> (ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD)

          "The rain is reflecting my depressing mood," Eren muttered as he looked out of the window of the early hours on that Monday morning. He glared at the rain, hoping his disapproved look would make the clouds cower away and let the rays from the sun loom through. But he didn't have much luck as the rain continued to pour, effectively drowning the flowers in the garden.

          "Eren stop frowning, it causes early wrinkles," Mikasa said, coming up behind the brunet boy and peering over his shoulder. She let out a quite groan when she saw just how heavy the rain was. "I'll call Jean and see if he can pick us up," she muttered.

Eren hummed in response, his brain not really soaking in Mikasa's words. He continued to watch the rain stream from the sky as Mikasa rush around the house to get ready for the day. Eren didn't practically care what he looked like, he didn't care for other's opinions. But then again, when he really thought about it, how many people actually noticed him? He was the quiet kid that sat at the back of the classroom and rarely spoke. Majority of the school probably wouldn't even know who he was even if _Leonardo Da Vinci_ rose from the dead and drew a portrait of him.

Of course, he wasn't exactly complaining. The less people that noticed him meant a lower chance of being involved in dramas, less rumors being spread about him and less people trying to make conversation with him – because he really wasn't a great talker.

          "Eren!" Mikasa shouted from the front door. "Jean is here."

Eren sighed and picked up his black shoulder bag, walked towards the door where his sister was waiting impatiently. He rolled his eyes and slipped his black Vans on his feet before walking over to his sister and throwing her the best sarcastic smile he could master.

The raven-haired female opened the door hesitantly. They both peered out at the gushing rain and could hardly see Jean's car parked in the driveway because it was that heavy. This rain was _defiantly_ reflecting Eren's mood at this given moment.

          "Okay the door latch is on so just shut the door and run like hell!" Mikasa announced. She pulled her hood over her head and ran out the door towards Jean's car.

Eren looked up at the glum sky before walking out the house, slamming the door and jogging to join his ' _friend_ ' and sister.

          "Did you have to get so wet?" Jean snapped out, looking at Eren through his rear-view mirror with an unamused look.

          "I'm sorry the rain was an inconvenience for you," Eren muttered. He ignored Jean's witty comment and placed his head phones in his ears, clicking his music onto shuffle and leant back into the seat. He, once again, looked up the sky as they drove to the school. Although it was a morbid morning, Eren felt content for the time being. He was like that, he always felt most peaceful in the rain; it kept him calm and sane.

The ride to school was a short one, Eren and Mikasa only lived a ten minute walk away but in a car it was barley three. Which was good in Eren's perspective because he didn't have to suffer being in the same proximity as _Jean_ _Kirstein_ for more than five minutes; that was the real hell.

As soon as Jean parked the car in a nearby spot, Eren jumped out and sprinted to the safety of the school library. At least there he knew his sister wouldn't follow and Jean certainly wouldn't be seen dead in a library.

          "Hey Armin," Eren said as he approached the familiar blond-haired boy. Armin looked up and smiled as Eren sat down in the beanbag next to him. He pulled out the overly large book, which he was currently reading, and returned to the page he was at.

Both of the boys sat in silence and read their books. That was one thing Eren liked about Armin, he was also not a big talker. The library was their escape place where they could enjoy each other's company while not speaking. Eren admired that about Armin.

 *** * *** *****

Levi walked through the school corridor that morning - in none other than a bad mood. He was pissed beyond belief and it was barely eight-thirty in the morning. He stormed towards his homeroom, smirking cockily when people scattered out his way, creating a clear walkway for him to stride down.

He was the king of the school; the bad boy that everyone wanted, and he loved the attention that everyone gave him. He adored the way everyone moved out his way, how the teachers got aggravated by just his presence alone and how the girls swarmed around him in desperation for him to date them.

 _Too bad he was gay_.

It was something that nobody knew about him, not even his ' _friends_ '. He kept that sort of thing privet; weather it was because he was slightly afraid of coming out or whether it was because he'd miss the attention that the female population gave him.

          "Levi!" A voice shouted down the corridor, drawing the shorter man's attention.

He turned around and saw the familiar mop of brown hair and thick, black glasses. _Hanji_. He began walking again, ignoring the shit head behind him that kept shouting his name.

          "What is it shitty glasses?" Levi hissed out when the overly happy girl caught up with him.

          "I came to walk with you to homeroom," she stated. "Besides I was worried you'd get squished beneath the waves of the fangirls, seeing your height and all," she snickered at her own comment, but Levi just snapped his head up to glare at the girl – he was not amused one bit.

          "Today is going to be another long day..." Levi said under his breath.

They met up with their other ' _friends_ ' in their homeroom who were, just like Hanji, overly happy, unlike Levi. He was still pissed at nothing in particular. But being pissed – showing how he was actually feeling at the given moment – was certainly a thousand times easier than pretending he was happy and that some little brat hadn't walked into him earlier and rubbed their dirt onto him. So, he remained pissed and if anyone asked why, he simply glared at them until they got the message that he most defiantly wasn't in the mood for talking.

Besides, from the incident that occurred this morning, his day ran pretty smoothly. No one got to close to him, no teachers kicked him out of class and his ' _friends_ ' weren't as annoying as they normally are. 

However, this soon ended when the final bell rang out for the day, echoing around the classroom and potentially making several students deaf in the process. Levi was one of the first people out of the classroom and heading back towards his car so he could go home to make a cup of tea and relax on the sofa. Because let's face it, he certainly wasn't going to do that history homework, which was due tomorrow morning. He hated history so he made no effort in it; simple.

He was about one hundred meters away from the door when a brunet boy walked out of a nearby classroom and bumped straight into him. Although he was taller, he was the one to fall over, flat on his ass.

People around gasped at the encounter they'd just witnessed - because Levi Ackerman doesn't take shitty brats walking into him lightly. And, by the look of terror on the kids face, he knew he'd done wrong; and oh boy was he right.

Levi grabbed at the boy's collar and pulled him up before smashing against the nearest locker. People stopped and watched in amusement as the brunet boy became Levi's next victim.

          "Do you honestly think it's okay to walk into me brat?" Levi hissed out, gripping the flustered boy's collar.

          "I-I'm s-sorry I d-didn't see you t-there," he stuttered out, fear was evident in his eyes and it was obvious to anyone that Levi was creating an effect on the brunet boy.

But, for once, Levi grunted and let out a harsh ' _tsk_ ' sound before letting go of the boy's collar. "Do it again and I'll kill you," He snapped before walking off and blocking out the uprising whispered that people shared behind him.

 _What_ _the_ _fuck_ _just_ _happened?_ Levi thought out loud.


	2. 2.

By the time Tuesday morning had rolled around, the morbid rain had disappeared and was now replaced with the luminous sun which crept through the cracks between the fluffy clouds. 

Eren was still a little hesitant about entering the school grounds after the events that occurred yesterday. He was a little frightened to bump into the over aggressive punk guy that he'd accidentally walked into. But, in Eren's defense, he didn't actually see the guy when he walked out the classroom; he was just that small that he'd slipped Eren's eye-line so effectively Eren never saw the short punk guy until after he'd bumped into him.  

Eren could have sworn he'd seen the guy before. Perhaps they shared a class together? The more Eren thought about it, he soon realized that he did in fact share a class with the short guy; art.

But what was him name? Lucas? Lee? He couldn't remember, he was bad at remembering names and, up until yesterday, he'd never even spoke to the raven-haired man - that was kind of attractive, in Eren's perspective.

    "What's the answer, Eren?" His math teacher asked, pulling the brunet boy out of his thoughts.

Eren looked up at the teacher, who stood before him, his light-grey eyes pierced into Eren's teal-green ones. "Forty two?" Eren squeaked out, not really confident that his answer was correct.

    "Correct," So he was right, "Please pay attention!" Mr. Church continued before walking back to the front of the class.

Eren couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder back to the mysterious raven-haired male. For some reason, Eren felt the need to get closer to him because he was lured in by the boy's grey, intimating eyes that made Eren feel as if Levi was looking straight into his soul.

Levi.

That was his name. Eren suddenly remembered and he couldn't help the ghost-smile that crept onto his face at the fact he'd just remembered some random guy's name that he perhaps found attractive and a little intriguing. Which was no lie, Eren thought Levi was slightly fascinating and the raven-haired male certainly sparked Eren's curiosity.

The bell finally shrieked out, signaling that his dreaded math lesson with Mr. Church was officially over for the time being because, really, Eren hated math.

He quickly – and efficiently – packed away his math book and his other materials which were laid out on his desk. With one last look at Mr. Church, who was staring intensely back at him while sitting on his desk with his arms crossed, he left the classroom and made his way down the corridor to his next, and last, class of the day; art.

Never before had Eren been so nervous about entering his art class. He loved art; it was his passion. But now he stood outside the door, looking down at the handle contemplating weather he should go in or skip this class and go home – not that he'd ever skipped a class before and he mentally kicked himself for thinking such a thing.

Hesitantly, Eren opened the door and shuffled inside. His art class wasn't that big – sixteen students – but he still felt like there were far too many people in the room and it made him feel even more claustrophobic.

He trudged over to his seat in the back corner and pulled out his dainty sketchbook, which looked like it'd seen better days. He slowly raked his eyes over the groups of people in the room but he didn't see a certain raven-haired male that he was hoping to see.

* * * *

    "Cigarettes are a classy way to commit suicide," Levi muttered to himself as he inhaled the murderous smoke into his lungs. He lent back onto the roof, his feet dangling off the side, and looked up at the clearing sky, completely ignoring the fact that he'd just skipped his last two lessons to come sit on the school's roof to chain smoke his life away.

His mind kept wandering back to the brunet who'd he had pinned up against the locker just yesterday afternoon. It was bugging Levi how the brunet had made such a profound effect on him and he didn't even know the kids name.

Normally, Levi didn't have a problem with hurting others because he simply didn't care about anyone except himself and keeping himself at the top, but the brunet boy had made him weak for a moment; for once Levi didn't want to hurt someone he felt like he wanted to move closer to the boy and... Embrace the brunet into his arms.

And that was why Levi was sat on top of the school's roof, chain smoking and skipping his lessons; he didn't understand how he could've come so attached to the shitty brat so quickly. Hell, Levi didn't even know his name or anything about him, except he clearly had bad eyesight seeing as he managed to walk into Levi yesterday.

The raven-haired male finished his cigarette and decided he was going to make the effort to attend his art class today. But that was only because they were working on a new project which required them to work in pairs. He was interested to see which shitty student Miss Magnolia - or Isabel should he say, seeing as she hated the formalities – had set him up with.

So, he soon found himself climbing back through the window, which lead to the roof, and walking down the corridor to his art class... fashionably late.

    "Which brat am I paired with then?" He grunted out as soon as he'd walked through the door – earning the attention from both his teacher and the other students in the class.

    "Eren Yeager," Isabel simply replied and pointed over towards the back of the classroom where none other than the shitty brunet boy who Levi had encountered yesterday was sat.

Levi smirked and walked over towards the boy, scraping out a chair and slumping down beside him. Levi looked over at the brunet, who'd he just learned was named Eren, and smiled sarcastically. He noticed the worn sketchbook which sat on the desk in front of Eren, which then reminded him that he didn't have a clue what the project was because he was so late to class.

    "Say Eren," Levi said – the words rolling off his tongue. "What's this project?"

The brunet shuffled in his seat for a moment before looking up at Levi for the first time since he'd entered his room. Levi couldn't help but notice how utterly beautiful the boy's eyes were and he knew he was staring but he just couldn't pull himself together and look away.

    "It's... ugh...well, we have to study each– each other and do a piece of art based on the opposite person," Eren stuttered out, which Levi seemed to notice that it was a running theme for Eren to stutter around him... or was he like that with everybody?

    "So what you're saying is that I gotta take you out on a date then paint you?" Levi said, more to himself that Eren.

    "What? No, no... that's- that's not necessary!" The brunet squeaked out, his eyes widening in surprise that Levi had just suggested such a thing.

Levi laughed slightly before looking back up at Eren with a serious face. "Paint me like one of your French girls, Eren."

The look on Eren's face was priceless and Levi couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh. This project was sure going to be interestingly fun.


	3. 3.

Eren and Levi decided to make a start on their art project straight away, Levi insisted they went over to his house instead of staying behind at school. Eren felt... slightly uncomfortable to be alone with the raven-haired man let alone to actually go to his house. But Levi wasn't giving Eren an option in this, and when he'd said ' _we_ _can_ _work_ _at_ _my_ _house_ ', it was more that he was telling Eren, rather than requesting.

So, now, shortly after the final bell had rung, Eren found himself walking out of the school gates and following Levi towards his house – which was the complete opposite way to his house, which unfortunately meant the walk home was going to be a long one.

He was so deep in thought about what excuse he could use to be able to leave early, that he didn't even realize that they'd arrived at Levi's house, until the short raven-haired male had shook him out of his thoughts.

The house looked neat on the outside – grass, flowers and a drive way – but it was nothing compared to the inside. As soon as Eren walked in the overly clean house, he didn't like it, he felt as if he was a penguin in Africa; out of place.

           "It's really...uh... _clean_ _,_ " Eren mumbled as his eyes darted around the lounge, which was to the right of the doorway. As far as Eren could see, there wasn't a speck of dirt or dust anywhere.

          "Thanks, I cleaned this morning," Levi replied smugly, ignoring the strange look Eren threw his way – yes he loved cleaning. "You want a drink, brat?" The raven-haired male continued.

Eren shook his head and sat down awkwardly on the sofa, too afraid to touch anything in case he messed it up or worse... _broke something_. He'd already seen Levi angry and he'd prefer not to re-live that again. For a short guy he sure had a temper.

Levi grunted and went into the kitchen, which was in front of the lounge, and made himself his own cup of tea because, really, nothing beat a good cup of tea after school. ' _Tea_ _is_ _better_ _than_ _any_ _blowjob_ ' Levi always said when people asked how much he loved tea. However, the raven-haired male wasn't the most... confident at trying new flavors of tea. He loved herbal tea though, especially green tea, now that was one of his favourites and was probably the key to his heart. Not that anyone knew that.

          "So Eren, tell me about yourself," Levi said in a girly tone as he sat down noticeably close – like _really_ close – to the brunet, who looked at Levi then at the distance between them.

          "What would you like to know?" He squeaked out in response, a light blush covered his cheeks at how dramatically his voice just rose which was quite embarrassing. 

          "What's your favourite movie?" He raven-haired male asked inquisitively.

Eren had to think for a moment; he'd seen a lot of movies. "It would probably be _Star Trek_ or _Star Wars_... but then again, _Lord of the Rings_ is good and the _Hobbit_!" He finally rambled out and by the look of horror on Levi's face... he wasn't a fan. "What about you?" Eren thought it was only polite to ask him back.

Levi smirked and leaned a little close to Eren, his arm resting on the back of the sofa. He made a humming sound and his eyebrows furrowed together as he thought. "Probably, _Fifty Shades of Grey_ _,_ " he said after a moment of thinking.

Eren looked blankly at the raven-haired male, unsure whether he was being serious or not. But it was hard to tell because Levi's face was emotionless, so soon Eren just gave up and looked away. But Levi then smirked and continued speaking.

          "Fifty Shades of Ereri could be better," he whispered into Eren's ear.

          "I... I don't know what that is," Eren whispered back and shuffling further down the sofa to create some space between the two.

          "What about guilty pleasures?" Levi said, getting the message that Eren didn't understand his comment. ' _What_ _a_ _cute_ _little_ _virgin_ ' he thought. "Anything you secretly enjoy? Or anything you don't want anyone to know about you? Or what about girly things... have any secrete girl traits?" Levi said wittedly.

Eren's face paled as he looked up over at Levi, his eyes wide with fear. ' _He_ _knows_ ' was all that kept racing around his head as he stared at the raven-haired male who sat smirking at him.

Eren's breathing started to become irregular as he mentally destroyed himself. He raised a shaky hand to run though his hair and he tried to calm himself down. Levi was quick to notice that something wasn't right and he extended a hand out towards the brunet who just slapped it away, standing up quickly.

          "I-I have t-to go!" He blubbered out and raced out the door leaving Levi sat on the sofa confused as hell at Eren's sudden change in attitude. He didn't understand what had happened to make Eren suddenly act the way he did. All Levi had asked was if he had any secrete girl traits and... O _h_.

*** * * ***

As soon as Eren entered the protecting arms of his home, he ran un up the stairs and into his room; completely ignoring the annoying calls from his sister, his head was too filled with thoughts that he didn't even care to stop and reply to her.

He walked over to his bedroom mirror and looked at himself. His brown hair hung over his eyes, desperate to be cut. His eyes looked sad and empty, no longer having a spark in them, instead they were just plain teal-green. 

He slowly removed his shirt, tossing it aside, and looked at his pale torso. He wasn't super skinny, but he was skinny enough that his ribs were visible enough to not be healthy. He ran a hand gently over his bare chest and across his stomach; shivering at the cold touch from his fingers. 

That song where Gerard Way sang ' _If_ _you_ _look_ _in_ _the_ _mirror_ _and_ _don't_ _like_ _what_ _you_ _see_ ' spoke to Eren personally because in all honesty he wasn't somewhat happy and confident in his body, he was never fully satisfied with how he looked – if anything, he _hated_ it. He was too tall, too skinny, he lacked muscle, his complexion was horrible because he was far to pale that is was unwholesome.

But sometimes it was bigger than that. Sometimes he felt almost as if his body wasn't his or that there were parts missing. He never fully understood his feelings for a while; he just locked them away and pretended that such... thoughts hadn't crossed his mind.

That was, of course, until the last year or so. And today, just like any other time the thoughts came into his mind, he found himself striding across the bedroom floor to his closet where he rummaged around until he found the box which he kept hidden away at the back so preying eyes, such as Mikasa's, couldn't find it.  

He pulled the box out of his wardrobe and set it on the bed. He doubled checked the door was looked before opening the box and pulling out the petite light purple ' _ballerina_ _skirt_ ' and the thick pastel pink belt that accompanied it.

In the last year he really came to terms with a lot if things; he was gay (for definite) and he was genderqueer. He didn't really know how to describe it, but his gender was a large spectrum, some days he felt fine as himself – a boy - and some days he desired to be female; and today was one of those days. But sometimes he felt neither.

He slowly slid his trousers down his slim legs, stepping out of them. Picking the light-weight skirt up, he stepped into it and tugged it on, letting the material hug his hips perfectly. He smiled to himself before reaching back into the box and pulling out the pastel pink, lose shirt that went with the skirt; which he easily sipped on and tucked into the skirt before finally tying the black bow that went around the collar of the shirt.

Then, finally, walked over to the mirror once more and for the first time in a while, he smiled confidentially at his appearance. His smile soon turned in a laugh as he spun around his room happily.


End file.
